grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 16.1: Sky City
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Ancient Demon City Description "I hear many voices." Dialogue Elesis: Where are we? Oz: A Sky City that used to be occupied by ancient demons. Arme: Why did you have a lab in a place like this? Oz: Do you want the whole history of my life? Or are you going to get my lab back? Oz: You just have to get rid of Heitaros' followers. Amy: Beh... He could have told us. Lass: Tell us about the current situation of the Demon World. Alfred: I can explain that. Ronan: Veigas' expedition to Aernas was Heitaros' scheme? Alfred: Heitaros recovered some of his power from Astaroth's energy but it wasn't enough. Alfred: He probably didn't recover enough power to take on Veigas and his army. Alfred: That's why he manipulated Veigas like he was his creator and sent him on his mission to Aernas. Lass: He separated Veigas from his army to weaken them. Oz: Yes, he took over the Demon World when both leaders of the Hardliners and Moderates were gone. Ley: Leader of the Moderates... Ley: Speaking of, where is Dio? Alfred: Dio headed for Purgatory. Ley: Purgatory? To save my father? Ley: Good thing Dio is on top of things! Ley: I was getting worried, I'm relieved. Alfred: Ah... I'm sure he will save Master Crimson River but... Alfred: He actually headed there to save Veigas. Jin: What? Veigas? Ryan: Veigas is no different from Heitaros. Ryan: Why would Dio want to save him? Oz: Heitaros' power is too great. Oz: In order to stop him, both the Hardliners and Moderates have to join forces. Arme: But all the things Veigas did in the past... Ronan: Well, whatever the reason is, would Dio be able to break Veigas out of there? Ronan: As Ley said, Purgatory is the greatest prison in the Demon World... Alfred: That, I'm not too sure... Alfred: But he said he found a skilled gladiator, so he should be fine. Lire: A skilled gladiator? Ley: Anyways... Ley: We'll leave it to Dio to break out Veigas and father. Ley: Right now, it's time to focus on the enemies in front of us. Sky City Description "Let me introduce you to my cute artifacts." Dialogue Lire: Ley, are you alright? Ley: I don't know, I heard a weird sound... Ley: I think I'm fine now. Cindy: I'm sure it's because you are stressed about a lot of things. Oz: ...... Oz: (The wailing spirits of the ancient demons still linger...) ---- Ryan: It is Heitaros' followers. Lass: Their numbers don't seem overwhelming. Alfred: It takes time to send troops to a flying city. Ronan: We can handle them, it shouldn't be too bad. Elesis: Alright, let's go! ---- Favian: Good, it seems to be working fine. Favian: Should I check out other areas? Jin: Those monsters are a little different from Heitaros' followers... Oz: They used to be guardians of the City. Oz: He shouldn't have been able to activate those by himself... Oz: Then who... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story